A Home Node-B or a Home e-Node B (hereinafter collectively referred to as Home Node-Bs (HNBs)), refers to a device that may be similar to a wireless local area network (WLAN) access point (AP). The HNB provides users with access to cellular services over small service areas, such as homes or small offices. The HNB may connect to the operators' core network by using, for example, an internet connection (e.g. digital subscriber line (DSL)).
A HNB closed subscriber group (CSG) cell may refer to an area over which radio coverage provided by the HNB may be accessed by a group of subscribers authorized to use the services of the cell. These authorized wireless transmit/receive units (WTRUs) are called members of the CSG cell. The CSG may comprise a family or anyone in the vicinity of a particular location attempting to access the HNB CSG cell. The subscriber may deploy a CSG cell using a HNB over an area where such service is desired. Each WTRU may store a white list (“Allowed CSG List”) which includes the CSG Ids of the CSG cells it is authorized to access. A hybrid cell is a cell that works like a CSG cell for member WTRUs and like an open cell for non-member WTRUs.